


Volver a la amistad

by Yuzuru_Mishima27



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Desafío relampago, M/M, San Valentin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_Mishima27/pseuds/Yuzuru_Mishima27
Summary: Tim siente que las dudas comienzan a ser demasiadas. Ha llegado al punto de pensar que ya no ama a Conner, pero quiere conservar su amistad. Porque antes que nada eran eso y no quiere perder ese vínculo tan especial.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Volver a la amistad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un desafío lanzado por la página de EsDeFanfics de Facebook. Es la primera vez que me lanzó. Así que... espero les guste.

Tim Drake sabe que está mal, no debería recibir los regalos de Conner con tanta condescendencia, ni aceptar las citas; es consciente lo que él quiere en ese momento y se siente incapaz de darle. Su adoración pudo confundirse en algún punto cuando eran mejores amigos, sembrando las dudas sobre lo que realmente quería en ese momento. Existe una alta probabilidad de que esa relación haya sido un ancla a la realidad cuando más la necesitaba.

¿Estaba en dependencia hacía Conner?

No podía sentirse más miserable al saber que todas sus emociones habían muerto de manera tan gradual por esa persona que juro amaba con el corazón, ¿en qué momento sus sentimientos se vieron minimizados de esa forma? Un ligero mareo se presentó mientras se torturaba con la idea de encontrar el punto exacto que dejar de ver la sonrisa de Conner por la mañana era la mejor manera de despertar. Respiro profundo.

Tenía que terminar. Aclararse a sí mismo.

Lo más sencillo para Tim fue tomar la decisión, ahora faltaban los engorrosos pasos de detener las atenciones de su novio; un joven cuya sonrisa era sincera, inocente y totalmente boba cuando lo veía; tomaba sus manos y le besaba los nudillos preocupado después de una misión.

En la intimidad de su habitación se permitía bajar la guardia. Cuando iba a pronunciar alguna palabra para comenzar el discurso ensayado tan minuciosamente en sus ratos libres y en soledad… Conner se inclinaba a besarlo. Tim temblaba por el contacto y de nuevo… Una serie de preguntas se arremolinaba en su mente: ¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Por qué había dejado se adentrara tanto en su vida? ¿Por qué… lo amaba? Quería enterrar la voz que le daba razones para terminar con una relación que podía definir como _perfecta._

—Kon… Para. Debo decirte algo —. Lo empujo ligeramente del pecho. Se olvido de como respirar cuando la expresión de pura angustia se mostró en su novio.

—¿Te sientes muy mal?

—Estoy bien. Solo… Necesito decirte algo.

—Me estás preocupando, Tim. Dime que es.

Tragó duro. Bajo la mirada, apartando cualquier parte de su cuerpo de Conner. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó. Suspiro profundo. Y el momento era ahora.

—Quiero terminar contigo.

Subió la mirada despacio para ver la expresión de Conner. Parecía que lo habían llevado a otro planeta; parpadeo cinco veces en menos de diez segundos, parecía estar procesando la noticia porque no hablaba solo lo miraba. Tim comenzó a sentirse incomodo bajo esos ojos azules, su boca se abrió, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Ni siquiera una queja. Parecía ausente, esperaba algo de él que no iba a poderle dar.

—¿Por qué? —dijo por fin, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, casi tropezando. Era como si el piso se moviera solo para Conner. Se sentó en la cama, recargando los codos en sus piernas mirando abajo —¿Qué hice, Tim? Dime, ¿por qué?

Tim se sentó a su lado con cuidado de que sus cuerpos tuvieran la distancia exacta que permitía esa incomoda situación.

—Fue mi error aceptar algo como esto. No debo mezclar el trabajo con mi vida personal. Es inmoral e incorrecto —. _Mentira. Mentira. Todo es mentira_. Le gritaba su consciencia, pero ignoro esa observación para continuar con el discurso —. Me aferre a ti. Es algo que suelo hacer, recuerda que busque a Batman después de enterrar yo mismo su cuerpo. Nadie creía en mí, pero me empeñaba en creer…

—No es lo mismo. Me estás diciendo que vivimos una mentira.

—Mi cariño por ti no es una mentira, pero…

—Amigos. Quieres decirme que solo como amigos. Tenías que dejarme entrar en tu vida de esa forma para que terminara tan enamorado de ti que… ¡Solo amigos!

El grito sobresalto a Tim, se encogió en su lugar. Sacudió su cabeza para intentar despejar los pensamientos, esos recuerdos de su pasado con Conner. Las sonrisas, miradas, besos, las caricias. Siempre que necesito un apoyo, él estaba ahí. Fue tan fácil entregarse a algo tan sólido y real como era su mejor amigo, su amante y pilar; estaba tan seguro de su amor que nunca se preguntó tampoco como surgió.

—Lo siento, Conner. Quiero mantener nuestra relación de amistad y miembros del mismo equipo.

—¿En serio, Tim?

—No hagas esto más difícil —. Sus miradas se conectaron. Tim identificó en esos bonitos ojos un reproche que nunca abandono su boca, pero lo sabía. Siempre supo leerlo de manera exacta gracias a su escrutinio diario.

—Entiendo —. El otro se levantó y se fue aparentemente tranquilo.

La ausencia de Conner en la habitación dejo un vacío mucho más grande del que Tim podría encajar. Se dejo caer en la cama, incapaz de analizar paso a paso lo que acababa de pasar. El problema era él, siempre queriendo controlar todo a su alrededor, hayar razones a cada cosa; su mejor amigo le había dado el tiempo y espacio necesario para que él mismo encontrara la respuesta de la casi perdida de cordura cuando el peligro al que se exponía era tan grande que podría morir cuando el humano era él.

Eran felices.

¿Por qué? Probablemente solo él era feliz al lado de Tim; acompañarlo en las largas noches de investigación había sido el primer paso a crear un mundo diferente. Conner termino admirando a Robin, fuerte, ágil, inteligente. No necesitaba poderes para ser tan especial como lo había sido Dick, incluso mucho más ante ese don tan único de detective.

Se sintió un fracaso. Una sensación amarga se instaló en su garganta al darse cuenta. Tim era diferente, Tim era inteligente por merito propio. Tim era un humano que había forjado su camino. Él… solo un clon imperfecto de Superman que ni siquiera podía volar.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de la miseria de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te vi salir de la habitación de Robin, ¿todo bien?

—Sí.

—Si quieres hablar, estaré cerca.

Conner volvió a quedarse a solas después de un ligero asentimiento a Megan.

Llamaron a Tim para una misión con toda la familia de los murciélagos. Sin dudar un segundo se fue al encuentro. Despejó su mente, metiendo a Conner en lo más profundo de un baúl dentro de su cabeza mientras se concentraba en los enemigos. Lo necesitaban centrado. Sus emociones tenían que esperar.

Todo salió mal. Cuando una nueva droga experimental de _Poison Ivy_ estaba involucrada con la locura del _Joker._ Estaba en la cueva con suero en el brazo y siendo cuidado por Alfred; quién no se despegaba de su lado.

—Joven Timothy, el joven Conner ha venido a verlo.

—Está bien, Alfred. Gracias.

En soledad, el silencio se sentía mucho más pesado en el maltratado cuerpo de Tim que solo estaba atento a algún punto en el techo; cualquier cosa que le dejará en claro sus fallos. Últimamente estaba fracasando, una y otra vez.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Quiero decir… Debiste llamarme. Yo…

—Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez —. No pasaría, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Hablo en serio. No deberías mentirme de manera tan descarada.

—¿Cómo sabes que miento? —. Por fin, giro un poco la cabeza, la expresión en el rostro de Conner le dio un vuelco en el estómago haciendo que sintiera algo extraño que trato de ignorar.

—Porque te acabas de delatar.

—Idiota.

El ambiente pareció despejarse con esa simple broma. Hablaron como en los viejos tiempos, como si la relación de pareja no hubiera afectado nada. Habían estado conectados físicamente y eso no volvería a pasar. Pero el vínculo emocional permanecía intacto porque ninguno podía estar lejos uno del otro. Tim siguió preguntándose sobre la traición de su cuerpo, reaccionando ante Conner, pero lo atribuyó a su estado de convaleciente en ese momento y una gran cantidad de morfina que seguro tenía en el sistema.

El tiempo les regreso a la normalidad. Conner comenzó a salir con Megan. Tim aplaudió ese nuevo inicio con un poco de apatía y unas terribles ganas de llorar, todo a buen resguardo con su mascara de buen líder.

—Hola, Robin.

—¿Pasa algo, Miss Martian?

—No, nada. Solo quería saber… Si todo va bien con Conner.

—Somos amigos.

Una extraña sonrisa de autosuficiencia se mostro en ella.

—Lo sé. Iré a una cita con él. Nos vemos después.

Tim apretó el puño, su guante rechinó; tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano y lo lanzó contra la pared. No había sido que su amor se hubiera desvanecido, no era la lógica que dicto las dudas. Había sido ella. Respiro profundo de nueva cuenta. Sosegó la ira para darle paso a sus conjeturas: desde que ellos comenzaron a salir solo le quedaban celos y tristeza, toda la seguridad de que debía separarse de Conner se sentía como un error. Era un idiota. No notó la intromisión en su mente y era tarde.

Con la mejor de las sonrisas se decidió a caminar hacia la mansión Wayne. Iba a meterse en los rincones que Batman le había prohibido, encontraría la debilidad de esa mujer.

La misión era simple: _Salvar a Conner_.


End file.
